She's More Than Enough
by A-Dinosaur-Ate-My-Shoe
Summary: Femslash between StellaxMo. Stella is in love with Mo and she tries to make Mo feel the same.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing fanfiction so I hope you guys like it.

Any advice, comments, or questions you would like to leave me is more than welcome. In fact I would really appreciate it. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Lemonade Mouth material.

Anyways Enjoy!

She's More Than Enough

Ch. 1

Story starts after Mo sees Scott with another girl in the gym. . .

"I can't believe that he is already with another girl!" said Mo

"Oh come on, Mo, you just saw them hanging out", Stella explained, "they weren't doing anything".

Mo and Stella where in the band's rehearsal room waiting for the rest of the band to come in so they can practice.

"Yeah I know, but still.." said Mo taking a seat in a desk.

"Besides you can do so much better than that loser" Stella said taking a seat in the desk next to Mo's.

"I don't think he's a loser. I think he is a handsome guy with such a bad-assness attitude" Mo said in some sort trance just thinking about Scott.

"Snap out of it! Just two seconds ago you hated his guts remember?"

"I never said I hated him, I just said I couldn't believe he moved on so fast" Mo said defensively.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go get some lemonade, you want me to get you one?" asked Stella

" Yeah sure" said Mo.

Out in the hallway Stella couldn't see how Mo couldn't see past Scott's good looks and know what a complete tool he really was.

Stella thought Mo was just absolutely gorgeous and she could definitely get a guy who not only had the looks but could treat her like a goddess.

_"I could definitely appreciate a girl like that" _Stella thought to herself.

Since the first day in detention when she saw Mo, Stella could not stop thinking about her. The way she looked in her blue dress, her beautiful eyes, and that cheesy smile that made Stella smile, those lips of hers that made Stella want to kiss them and do. . .

"Hey Stella!" Wen shouted.

"Cheese and rice, you scared me!" Stella was scared of the interruption and silently cursed Wen for disrupting her thoughts.

"I've been standing here looking at you just stare at the lemonade machine. You planning on getting some or what?" Wen said laughing

"Of course I plan on getting some, this is my drug, you know that" Stella said playfully.

Stella got two lemonades and was making her way back to the room when Wen suddenly stopped her.

"Hey listen, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go eat after practice?"

" Well sure, Olivia wanted to try the new Hawaiian pizza they have at-"

"No, I meant just me and you", Wen said interrupting

"Me and you? As in a date?" Stella said with a laugh.

"I like hanging out with you Stella" Wen said, " You can't blame me for trying to spend some alone time with you".

At this point Stella didn't know what to say. She liked Wen, but not in a romantic way that she was thinking Wen felt for her. Stella didn't want to hurt his feelings but she wasn't a firm believer in leading someone on just to spare their feelings.

"I would love to hang out but as long as you know that there isn't any chance of us to be more than friends", Stella said.

"Alright that's reasonable, so you wanna go grab something to eat later?" Wen asked

"Fine, but I pick the place", Stella said and with that she pushed past Wen and into the rehearsal room. Wen close behind.

"What took you so long?" asked Mo

"Got caught up talking to Wen here" Stella responded.

"Yup, I'm quite the conversationalist" Wen said, "Even got Stella to go on a date with me."

"What?" Mo asked in disbelief.

"Hold it right there buddy, it isn't a date" Stella stated.

"Yes it is. Boy and girl have a nice dinner with great convo and enjoy each others company. That's a date." Wen said.

"Sounds like a date to me" said Mo.

Stella didn't like how Wen was trying to play it off as more than grabbing a bite to eat. She definitely didn't want people thinking her and Wen were dating, especially Mo.

"Ok, I don't want to go on a date with you Wen, so I guess we aren't going to eat after", Stella said.

"Come on, I was messing with ya" Wen said.

"Yeah Stella, he's just teasing. If you said you were going then just go. Don't make it a big deal" Mo said.

"Why don't you come with?" Stella asked

"Nah, I don't want to be a third wheel on your date" Mo said

" It's not a date" said Stella starting to get irritated.

" Anyways, I have to go on a family thing later so I can't" Mo said.

Charlie and Olivia finally came strolling in the room.

"Do you guys know what time it is?" Stella asked.

"Sorry, we are only like 5 minutes late" Olivia said.

"Yeah don't trip, let's practice already" Charlie added.

The band practiced a couple of songs and then afterward Mo said she had to leave earlier today.

"I'll see you guys on Monday then, right?" she said

"Yup" said Charlie

"You know it" Stella said.

Wen and Olivia just nodded in agreement.

"Okay then bye" Mo said as she was leaving the room.

"I guess were done for today" Charlie said

The band started gathering their things and Wen asked Stella if they were still on for tonight.

"Actually, Wen, I'm feeling a little tired some other time, OK?" Stella responded

"Yeah that's fine, everything is cool with us though right? Wen asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine" Stella said with a smile.

Stella was walking home and all she could think about was Mo. There was something so great about her and they was she made Stella feel. Stella found that she thought about her way more than she should.

Stella always knew that she was a lesbian, she could never feel the way other girls in her class felt when a guy showed interest in them. When a guy liked her she didn't feel anything special. Maybe it was because she hadn't found the "one" but she knew that that wasn't it. Stella found herself fantasizing about girls in her class, also knows the way she feels about Mo, is something strong that she's never felt before. She could picture herself and Mo dating and being exclusive with one another, not only does she picture it, Stella knows she wants Mo more than anything she's ever wanted before. Now that Mo is single, Stella knows that she is going to waste no time in trying to make Mo feel the same way about her.


	2. Chapter 2

**She's More Than Enough – Ch. 2**

It was Sunday night and Stella couldn't go to sleep. All she was thinking about was Mo and how Stella would go about letting her know her true feelings. And as she lay there on her bed, she took the moment to look back and recall the first time she met the brunette.

Stella was sitting in a desk in detention. Looking around she saw a blonde girl and a red headed boy. Everyone was keeping to themselves and not talking.

"_Great. . . first day of school and I get stuck in detention"_, Stella thought to herself,_ " So far this school sucks_."

Of course that was before she saw that Mo had walked into the classroom. Stella couldn't take her eyes off her. Mo walked over to the teacher and handed over a piece of paper. And then she turned around and was looking for a seat to take. Which wasn't hard considering the classroom was pretty much empty.

Stella was secretly wishing the girl would take a seat next to her.

Mo started to walk towards the empty desks, making her way towards Stella.

" _God, this girl is so beautiful. Is she going to sit next to me?," _Stella wondered. She tried her best to look friendly and approachable, she could feel her heart beat start to pick up as Mo got closer. She even gave Mo a cheesy smile, but Mo didn't notice and walked past her and took a seat two rows down. As she walked by Stella smelled her perfume, which was lovely.

But Stella felt like an idiot.

" _Of course she wasn't going to sit next to me, She doesn't even know me" _Stella looked over towards Mo, " _maybe I should go over and introduce myself."_

Stella was nervous. She had always been a confident girl and very outspoken. Hell that's why she got in detention in the first place. She never even had problems talking to girls before, but she just knew that this was different, something just _felt _different. Stella didn't understand it. She hadn't even spoken to the girl and she already felt butterflies.

" _Ok Stella, you can do this," _Stella was preparing herself, " _Just go over and say Hi, what's the worst that can happen?"_

Stella got up from her desk, grabbed her bag, and casually made her way over to the desk next to Mo's. As she took a seat, Mo didn't even glance her way.

" Hi, I'm Stella"

The girl seemed to be busy doing some writing and just said "Hi" back. Stella could tell she was in no mood to talk but Stella wasn't going to give up so easily.

A long haired boy walked past them and said, " Hi Mo"

" Hey Charlie," Mo said.

Stella with curiosity asked, " You're name is Mo?"

The girl simply said " Yes it is." To which Stella let out a small chuckle. This seemed to irk Mo.

"Is that funny to you?"

" No, it's just that I've never met a girl named Mo," Stella tried to explain.

" Oh, well it's short for Mohini."

Stella had never heard of the name Mohini either. At that point though all she could do was stare at the girl who was making eye contact with her right now. Stella was mesmerized by how beautiful this girl was.

" Heelloooo," Mo was talking to Stella.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I spaced out for a second," Stella laughed.

Mo was laughing too, " Yeah I can see that. I was making sure that you're name was Stella. It is right?"

" Yeah that's correct," Stella replied.

" Well it's nice to meet you Stella," Mo said extending her hand.

Stella reached out and shook her hand. The touch of her skin gave Stella a warm feeling and the smile that Mo was giving her had made Stella forget about the crappy day she was having.

Now, as Stella laid in bed thinking about that feeling that Mo gives her, she was more anxious to go to school tomorrow. Just to see her and talk to her. And as she finally drifted of to sleep she couldn't stop smiling.


End file.
